


Out of the Gravity

by paxambabes



Series: His Universe [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Mark and jack decide to spend some time apart, and Jack meets some strange new friends.





	Out of the Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Back from my writing hiatus with a long awaited part three of His Universe, and hopefully what will be the start of a consistent update schedule. This was written on the fly and inspired by a tumblr post I kept seeing, so here it is!

Jack didn't know how long it'd been since he'd seen his home, but he was finally back.

Turns out that time becomes meaningless when you're in space. He barely remembered the past few months, only flashes of the stars and visions of comets in his memories. Although space was his true home, Jack couldn't help but grow homesick for Earth, the only place he'd known for his entire mortal life. Mark had reluctantly agreed to take him back, not wanting their time together to end. But even he knew that they'd have to separate again, even if only briefly. Jack had insisted that Mark come back with him, but Mark said that things needed to be done in the stars, and other civilizations that needed to be watched. He tried not to think too hard about the revelation of there being aliens, after all he'd probably meet them someday anyway. It'd been with a heavy heart and a bittersweet kiss that they went their separate ways for now, leaving Jack alone once again. Whenever he was away from Mark, it felt like there was a hole in his heart, like a piece of his very soul was missing. But Jack knew that they could still sense each other, able to communicate through their consciousness and dreams, never truly alone.

His first night home on Earth was the hardest. 

All he could think about was how he missed the coolness of Mark's skin against his, and his gentle humming. Jack forgot what it was like to be alone, his life before meeting Mark now just a distant memory. It was strange for him to go about his daily life now, the knowledge that he was pretty much an alien walking among humans. Jack briefly wondered if there were others like him, other pieces of the stars that fell to Earth. Mark had said that they existed long ago, but wouldn't say if they were still here. He liked to think that he wasn't alone here, that there were others who were far from home. He just hoped that he might meet one of them someday.

That night, Jack couldn't sleep. Technically he didn't need sleep anymore, but it was one of the few things that made him feel human. It was strange to not have Mark's arms around him, or the gentle light of the stars around him. Everything just felt so wrong now, like he didn't belong here. Jack couldn't stay still, constantly moving to try and get comfortable. With a sigh, he concentrated and extended his hand, wisps of starlight emanating from them and forming images of stars around him. At least this might make him feel more at home, like he was where he needed to be. Surrounded by memories and reminders of home, he finally fell asleep, the ache in his heart still there.

When Jack opened his eyes, he was laying on his back, staring up at the stars.

He knew he was dreaming, everything feeling too fuzzy to be real. That and he was laying on the moon, which he was pretty sure he hadn't suddenly transported to. He could feel his body floating gently, see the stars beneath his skin. He was truly home, and he didn't want to leave.

"I was wondering when you'd fall asleep," Mark's voice was unmistakable, right next to him. "It's only been a day and it still feels like forever."

"I know. Everything just feels so wrong without you back on Earth. Like a part of me is gone," Jack hoped that Mark could sense his pain, how much he really needed him.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry," Mark's voice was gentle and soft, and Jack nuzzled into him, wrapping his arms around Mark. "For now, let's just enjoy our time together."

They laid like that for what seemed like forever, Mark whispering to him about the other people he'd observed. He spoke of worlds made of diamond, others with several suns and moons. He'd promised Jack that he would take him to see those wonders one day, to introduce him to others like them. Jack's favorite story was the one about a pair of lovers, both born of the stars who were separated by millions of light years, only to be reunited at last by the wills of fate. If Jack wasn't already asleep, he could've easily fallen asleep like this in Mark's arms, surrounded by the light of the stars and the faint heat of the sun. Mark had told him about beings like them, star children, that he'd sent out to other worlds to foster peace and experience the universe on their own.

"So basically you're all of these people's dad, right?" Jack laughed, earning him a light slap on the arm and a small giggle from Mark.

"Technically I'm the universe's dad. Everyone in it is born of me, each being a part of my own. You were the part of me that was lost, the only one I couldn't sense. All I knew was that you were out there somewhere, waiting for me to return," Mark looked at Jack, his white eyes glowing in the darkness. Jack felt his heart swell at that, feeling truly safe in Mark's arms. But just as quickly as he'd gotten there, everything started to fade. 

"It's okay, my love. We'll see each other again soon," Mark spoke quietly, his hand reaching out to caress Jack's cheek. As Mark began to fade from his vision, Jack reached for him, not wanting to leave so soon.

Jack awoke with a jolt, arms outstretched like he was reaching for something that wasn't there. He started to cry softly, the gentle light of the morning sun peeking through his window. He sat there and cried, wishing that Mark would come back already. But Jack knew that he had to keep going, to wait for Mark's return. He wiped his eyes, the tears dissolving into nothing. He could see his skin glowing slightly, almost transparent as if the stars within him just wanted to be free. Jack sighed, closing his eyes and letting the change take over him, his whole body turning deep shades of purple and blue. He let go of his earthly form, curling in on himself as he willed the room around him to turn into a semblance of home. Jack sat like that until his body grew sore from the position he was in, returning to his human form. It was definitely weird getting used to that, being able to shift whenever he wanted to. It was time for Jack to go out and live his mundane life, waiting for his love to return.

Months passed agonizingly, the world feeling foreign to him. Nothing seemed real anymore, the urge to go home becoming stronger with each passing day. Jack passed the time by reading up on accounts of self proclaimed star children, becoming engrossed in their stories and memories of their home. It made Jack feel like he wasn't alone after all, that others like him were out there, yearning for the feeling of home. Jack thought that maybe one day they'd all find their way home to the stars, to be happy again. 

When Jack got home, Mark greeted him with open arms, hugging him so tight like it was the last time they'd see each other.

Jack was ashamed to admit that he cried, the familiar coolness of Mark's skin feeling like home to him. He was still as beautiful as ever, the light of the stars shining in his eyes. Mark rushed him in, tackling Jack onto the bed. The next thing Jack felt was Mark's lips on his own, the taste of raspberries filling his mouth. It all felt so familiar to him, like Mark had never left. The kiss was slow and sweet, Mark's hand running through Jack's soft hair. Eventually they parted, both of them smiling.

"Took you long enough to come back. It's been hell without you," Jack snickered, smiling as Mark laid down next to him.

"Well we're not gonna be here very long. There's something really special happening back home tonight that we can't see on Earth. A lot of the others will be there too," Mark said softly, nuzzling into Jack's neck.

"We're going home?" Jack questioned, his voice hitching in excitement. Mark just nodded, pressing their foreheads together. Suddenly, everything started to fade, Jack's body changing. The next thing he knew, he was back on the moon with Mark, but this time they weren't alone. There were what seemed like hundreds of others, the star children, nearby. Jack didn't know what was going on, almost feeling scared. But then he felt Mark's hand take his, motioning for him to look up to the sky. Words couldn't describe what Jack saw. 

There was an enormous being the size of Jupiter above them, resembling what looked like a mermaid. But its tail was constantly shifting, different shades of blue and purple shifting in time with its movements. Its eyes were white and massive, short hair moving in an invisible wind. There were strange patterns along its body, swirling with each movement of the being, moving like it was in water. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, awestruck at the sight in front of him. But then there were more appearing, all in different shades of the rainbow and other colors that humans couldn't recognize. There were dozens of them, moving slowly through space, curling around any stars in their way. 

"It's the migration of the starmaids. It only happens once every hundred thousand years and this one is extra special because there's a newborn. That happens rarely these days and I just thought that it'd make this even better," Mark turned to Jack, leaning into him. 

"That one right there, the blue and purple one, Tyler, he's a good friend of mine. I met him on Earth a few thousand years ago," Mark pointed up towards Tyler, the starmaid seeming to turn towards them. Jack noticed that there was a smaller one hiding behind Tyler, one that was made of the brightest starlight in every color of blue. He was still massive, but not nearly as big as the others. 

"That little one is Ethan. He's the newborn and he's only about ten thousand years old. He's sweet, but he's very energetic and curious," Mark laughed as Ethan circled around a small star, reaching out to grab it. There was a sound that Jack couldn't describe, one that sent chills through his body. Ethan jumped back, Tyler scoffing at him and trying to grab a hold of him.

"How come we can't see them back on Earth?" Jack questioned, entranced by the way the starmaids moved, how they seemed to glide so smoothly though space.

"They don't normally come this far into this solar system. They tend to stay out past the asteroid belt, but they've been getting a little curious lately," Mark laughed, looking back at the others. 

"Um, Mark? I think the little one's getting a little close," Jack gasped as Ethan wrenched free from Tyler's grip, moving blindingly fast down towards them. Jack heard all of those voices in his head again, the voices of the others around him gasping and laughing as Ethan drew closer to them. Suddenly, Jack was inches away Ethan's enormous hand, the starmaid staring at him curiously. 

"I've never seen you before! Are you Mark's friend?" Ethan's voice was slightly high pitched, sounding so young for a being so old. Jack's eyes were wide in shock, Mark laughing next to him.

"Don't scare him, Ethan. He's not used to being out here," Mark laughed, reaching out to touch Ethan's hand. Ethan made a noise that Jack could only describe as a weird form of purring, energy emanating from him. 

"Can I come visit you guys on Earth? I've never been there before!" Ethan's voice was brimming with excitement, his tail swishing behind him, almost knocking a star sideways. 

"Sure, but I think you need to get back to the others," Mark gestured towards the rest of the starmaids, most of them starting to move out of view. Jack heard a rumble which must've been Tyler, judging by how Ethan tensed up when he heard it. Ethan waved as he swam back up, leaving behind a trail of starlight. It wasn't long before they were all gone, Tyler and Ethan turning back to give them all one last wave. Jack felt everything fade again, his human form returning. He found himself in his bed again back on Earth, Mark sitting next to him like they hadn't even left. 

"What the hell did I just see?" Jack quirked his eyebrow, skeptical of the situation.

"The starmaids are as old as I am. Unfortunately, they're a dying race. They're the stuff of legends among astronauts, tales of them circulating so that they could explain the strange things they saw out in space," Mark just shrugged, acting as if this was common knowledge that Jack should know.

"So all this time you just neglected to tell me that there's literal mermaids in space," Jack laughed, leaning into Mark. "Seems like something you'd do."

Mark just laughed as he brought Jack in for a kiss, the light of the moon shining through the window. Eventually they parted, Jack yawning as Mark laid in bed with him, skin to skin. 

As he fell asleep, he heard Mark whisper tales of the starmaids in his ear, the sounds of satellites gently beeping around them. If this was what the rest of his life was going to be like, then he couldn't wait to see what was next.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
